


Despite Everything, It's Still You

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Birthday Present, Foursome, Kayfabe Compliant, Little bit of incest, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex, can't believe I wrote this, small Undertale reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: The Golden Elite spend some time together after a successful weekend. Pretty PWP, to be perfectly honest... And a super, super late birthday present for my beloved friend, LC Hime!





	Despite Everything, It's Still You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LCHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCHime/gifts).



Kenny Omega waited patiently, anxiously, for his visitors to arrive. He checked his phone, his watch, the clock on the wall, over and and over again as the minutes ticked by.

Because, of course, they weren't just _any_ visitors.

They were his brothers, his friends, his lovers: Kota Ibushi, Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson.

The Golden Elite.

The four of them together shared one heart, one soul. Their friendship had been tested already by the hottest fires; and, yet, somehow, they made it out together.

It hadn't been easy getting to this point; but without a doubt, it was absolutely worth it.

Love, in the end, would always win.

The IWGP Heavyweight Champion looked at the clocks once again, blond hair falling in front of his shining blue-green eyes. Kota and the Bucks would arriving soon, and then the night would _truly_ begin.

What had started out as not-so-innocent promise from Kota eventually snowballed into something that would involve the four of them together in the same bed at the same time. Such a thing hadn't happened in this configuration (yet), and Kenny felt excited and nervous at the same time.

He knew that he was compatible with each of them separately, but would they all work together? Would anyone feel left out? He knew Matt and Nick had more chemistry together than any siblings had a right to have...but how would Kota deal with that energy? Would he be put off? Or...turned on?

'Guess we'll find out,' Kenny mused, as his room down slowly opened, revealing a smiling Kota, followed by two obviously-excited Jackson brothers.

Nick shook his head as he spotted Kenny. “Can you stop looking so hot all the time?” he asked with mock exasperation, taking in the sight of Kenny sitting on his heels in the middle of the large bed, shirtless and freshly showered.

“Now, now, let's not ask for the impossible,” Matt joked, setting his bag on the table and beginning to take out a few items. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his brother as he began to disrobe.

“Hey, hey, don't rush—” Matt started to say, until he turned and saw that Kota had somehow teleported himself onto the bed with Kenny, and was already pushing the blond down to the mattress with a burning look on his eyes.

“Kenny-tan,” Ibushi was whispering, over and over as he ran his hands through Kenny's hair, and down his shoulders and arms. “I missed you...”

Kenny mirrored him, letting his fingers tangle in the short strands of Kota's hair, eventually finding his grip on the tops of Kota's arms. “Missed you, too...”

“I love you so much, Kenny...”

Omega was already bright red, blushing with arousal and happiness as the sweet words tumbled from his lover's lips. It was so rare for Kota to be so vocal when others were around, but he very clearly felt comfortable in from of the Jackson brothers, and didn't hold back at all. Kenny started to reply to Kota's praise, when he felt the bed dip suddenly with extra weight; Matt and Nick had joined them.

Kenny's heart raced in his chest as Kota shifted off to the side, and the Jackson brothers perched in front of him. Matt leaned forwards and kissed him first, full on the lips, gently and sweetly, hand resting lightly on the back of the Cleaner's head; at the same time, Nick attacked his neck, drawing long, deep moans from Kenny's throat as teeth just barely grazed his skin.

The blond had been sitting up at first, mostly; but now, he slowly fell back, getting lost in the sensations that threatened to overwhelm his mind and senses. Matt kept kissing him, nimble hands now tracing up Kenny's sides, lightly ticking his ribs. Nick, at his side, rubbed against his hip, still licking and nipping at his throat. And Kota, with the most serene expression on his face, was simply stroking Kenny's hair, letting his blunt fingernails drag across the surface of his scalp—an action which sent pleasant tingles down his Golden Lover's spine.

“W-Wait, wait,” Kenny finally managed to gasp, sitting up as best he could with Matt on top of him. “You guys...I don't want you to have to do all of the work...”

Nick, Matt, and Kota shared a look.

“Listen, Kenny,” Kota explained, voice soft. “We wanted to treat you tonight. To enjoy you together, like we never have before. We know that you can, and would, give us all pleasure if you could, especially with that fucking mouth of yours—”

“Focus, please!” Matt interrupted, poking Kota in the arm. “Focus!”

The Golden Star blinked. “What? Oh, yeah, where was I? Ah, right; _we're_ going to pleasure _you_ tonight. So you can just relax, and enjoy it.” His innocent smile darkened, making the others shiver—they'd seen that demon look in the ring quite a few times, lately.

“I promise, it won't be easy for you, even if you're just receiving...”

Nick turned Kenny's head to face him, hand firm on his chin. “You just let us know if it feels good, okay?” he asked, unable to resist giving Kenny a quick peck on the lips that made both their hearts flutter.

Kenny Omega nodded slowly. “Alright, if that's what you want...”

“It is,” Kota said firmly, shuffling on the bed behind Kenny. “Now, if you don't mind...Can you please climb onto my lap?”

Flushing more red than before, Kenny quietly obeyed, settling in between Kota's muscular thighs as Matt and Nick watched hungrily. A quiet gasp escaped his lips as he was easily maneuvered out of his jeans and underwear, and felt his bare back against Kota's shirtless chest.

'When did everyone get naked?' he wondered, laughing at the absurdity of it all. 'What an interesting night this will be...'

Kota started massaging Kenny's back and shoulders, firmly working out any knots he found with his palms and fingers. Kenny moaned gratefully, feeling the tension leave his body under his lover's skilled hands. He turned his head as far as he could to kiss him, and Ibushi was more than happy to meet him half-way; eyes closed, the Golden Lovers shared a sloppy kiss, tongues dancing eagerly between them.

While those two were occupied, Nick and Matt crawled forward on the bed, the brothers eyeing Kenny's quickly-hardening cock.

“Sometimes, I forget how big Kenny is,” Matt mused, measuring it with his eyes. Nick licked his lips hungrily.

“Yeah, it's kinda...beautiful too, isn't it? Like, it's a good looking dick.”

A brief game of rock-paper-scissors determined that Nick would go first; and, with a smirk, he lowered his head between Kenny's legs.

The blond gasped aloud, tearing his lips away from Kota and biting his tongue as he snapped his head forward. Nick's lips ghosted over the side and tip of his cock, the sensation nearly _painful_ because of how light the touch actually was.

Matt, after a minute, leaned over as well, briefly kissing his younger brother on the lips as they together began to kiss and lick Kenny's huge cock, up and down the entirety of its length and down to his spasming balls.

The Cleaner's eyes nearly rolled back into his head, and he slumped against Kota, who supported him steadily. He gripped his lover's hand as he squirmed, trying to find some sort of anchor as the Jackson brothers nearly drove him to madness.

“You guys are fucking amazing,” Kenny told them in a rush, mouth falling open as he gasped. “It feels so...!”

With Kenny currently distracted, Kota's hands found their way to his taut nipples and pinched—an action that made Kenny cry out in pained pleasure. His hips thrust forward, and Matt took the opportunity to take Kenny fully into his mouth.

“Guys...please...FUCK!”

His hips bucked again on their own, drawing a chuckle from the brothers, neither one stopping their ministrations. Kota spread Kenny's legs even more, kissing his neck opposite where Nick had been working, leaving little, bright red marks in his wake. Still on his lap, Kenny was moaning desperately, quickly losing control of himself.

“I want some, too,” Kota jokingly pouted. Nick obliged him, leaving Kenny's dick and crawling up the Cleaner's body to lock lips with Kota.

“Doesn't he taste so good?” Nick breathed, getting swept up in the combination of Kenny's sweat and Kota's spit on his tongue. “You taste good too, damn...”

“Delicious, all of you...Do you want to prepare him now?” Kota asked softly, receiving a quick nod from Matt, who let Kenny's dick slide out of his mouth with a wet pop.

Nick went back down and continued to devote his attention to Kenny's manhood, while Matt hopped over to his bag to get the lube that they had, thankfully, remembered to bring.

By the time he returned, Kota was shifting Kenny's incredibly pliant limbs in such a way that they now faced each other on the bed. The Golden Star lay back until Kenny was fully on top of him; with a smile, he resumed kissing his blond lover while Matt dipped two fingers into the lube and then into Kenny's tight hole.

Omega whimpered at the feeling, clenching needily around the intrusion. Distantly, he heard Nick whistle in admiration when Matt slipped another finger in.

“What I wouldn't give to get in there too, right now,” he mused aloud.

“I mean, I don't think he could take three of mine, _and_ three of yours, right?” Matt wondered, and the two brothers laughed at the slightly-panicked, slightly-aroused sounds that Kenny started making. He wanted to say something, but Kota wouldn't let him speak, refusing to break their kiss, the hand in his hair preventing him from pulling away.

But Nick reassured his Canadian lover with a soft kiss on the back of his neck. “Don't worry, Kenny, we're not going to hurt you tonight...I mean, unless you _want_ us to...”

Kenny started to shake his head, when a soft moan from underneath him caught his full attention.

Kota's eyes were fluttering, and he was biting his lip just hard enough to leave an indent with his teeth. It took a moment to figure out what was happening, until Kenny looked back and saw that Nick had slipped two fingers into _Kota's_ body while Matt continued to stretch him.

“Oh my God,” Kenny whispered, stunned as he realized what was about to happen. He turned back to Kota, his beloved Ibutan, who looked so open and soft and beautiful lying under his body. Their chests, warm and pressed together, allowed him to feel their shared heartbeat.

“Do it to me, Kenny-tan,” Kota whispered, intentionally mirroring Kenny's Japanese when he got all hot and bothered. It sent all the blood to Kenny's cock so fast that he felt his head spin.

Almost reverently, Kenny lifted himself onto his elbows, letting Kota wrap his legs around his waist. It was rare that he got the chance to fuck Kota—most of the time, if he was honest, he enjoyed the wild-and-often-terrifying ride of being fucked senseless by his Golden Star.

But tonight was a special night, apparently.

The Cleaner slid slowly into Kota's tight entrance, the pulsing heat neatly overwhelming him right away.

“Oh, my love,” he whispered, the words falling from his lips completely unbidden. They kissed once, and Kota let his body relax, accepting Kenny's length into himself.

While he did that, however, Matt Jackson perched on the bed in front of him, and Nick carefully grabbed his hips from behind once he was fully sheathed inside of Kota.

“You're so beautiful like this,” the older Buck said with genuine love and admiration in his eyes. “Fuck, you're always so beautiful, Kenny...”

Nick was kissing the small of his back, goosebumps rising along Kenny's skin wherever his lips touched. His hands assisted, massaging the Cleaner's legs and thighs, as Nick just barely resisted the urge to eat Kenny out then and there.

“Love you so much,” he muttered, lining himself up, and losing his mind a little as he pushed into Kenny. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as the hungry hole took him fully in, clenching almost painfully. “So much...I love you...”

Kenny looked back as much as he could, eyes bleary as the dual sensations of penetrating and being penetrated threatened to overwhelm him. “I-I love you, too,” he stuttered, all pretense of elegance lost.

Once Nick was settled, Matt shifted forwards onto the bed, hovering just to the side of Kota's lovely hair and face. He lightly grabbed Kenny's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Do you like this?” he asked, noticing the way Kenny's lips twitched on their own accord. In fact, every so often, his whole body would tremble from the effort to stay still.

Kenny nodded, already breathing hard. “I love it...But I don't want to leave you out...I love you, too...”

Matt smiled, feeling tears touch the corners of his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Kenny lightly on his already-wet mouth, trying to express with his actions all the feelings that words just couldn't convey. Kenny swooned for a moment, nearly collapsing on top of Kota, who wiggled impatiently.

“Don't worry,” Matt assured his friend, his brother, his lover. “I don't plan on being left out at all.”

A meaningful look passed between them; and they shared a brief smile before Matt gently slipped his cock between Kenny's eager pink lips. His knees just barely touched Kota's head, and the Golden Star's soft hair ticking his legs sent delicious shivers down Matt's spine.

Without any warning, Nick thrust forward.

It was instantly and completely overwhelming.

Kenny swore could feel his sanity slipping away as the three of them moved at once—Matt in his mouth, Nick inside of him, and Kota beneath him, clawing at his back and breathing like he'd run a mile. He felt almost strained by the sensations, but the feeling quickly evolved into something that made every inch of his toned body feel alive and sensitive all at the same time.

It was like being suddenly hyper-aware of one's own existence...and that existence was being thoroughly fucked.

The three men very quickly found a shared rhythm, set by Nick and Matt, maintained by Kota; and Kenny was left shaking and mindless in the face of it as the current carried him along.

He felt filled and embraced all over, hands whose owners he could no longer differentiate grasping and stroking every inch of his bare skin. His voice, full of moans and cries, was stuck inside of him (thanks to Matt's cock), and it only made the molten feeling in his belly burn hotter.

Kenny opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, and saw Kota's lost expression—glassy brown eyes, parted lips, lolling tongue. Honestly, that sight alone would have taken him over the edge, even if Matt and Nick _weren't_ fucking his mouth and ass at the same time.

As if reading his mind, Nick angled his thrusts just so, and now Kenny's thoughts truly fell into oblivion. That secret place inside of him was being pressed so hard that almost-violent waves of pleasure were traveling up his spine.

Just to drive him that much crazier, Matt was stroking his curly blond, hair, much like Kota had been doing earlier; but now, he was _pulling it_ , moaning about how good Kenny's hot mouth was, and that too set the Cleaner's blood on fire.

_I'm burning up._

And his precious, beautiful, ethereal Ibu-tan...

Every thrust from Nick pushed Kenny deeper and harder into Kota; and Ibushi's hard, weeping cock brushed insistently against Kenny's toned stomach.

'I'm going to die,' Omega managed to think with what little ability to process that he still had. 'I'm going to die, and Kota might too, and then Nick and Matt are going to have to hide the bodies...'

He lifted his eyes slowly, locking gazes with Matt, who also seemed to be teetering on the edge.

“Perfect,” he whispered, yanking Kenny's hair hard and forcing him to arch his back and lift his head. “You're _perfect_ , Kenny Omega.”

Nick had lost the rhythm, and was now thrusting into Kenny's tight body erratically, almost viciously, drawing muffled screams from Kenny, _and_ loud cries from Kota.

“I've always wanted you both like this,” he breathed, sweat dripping into his eyes. “If I could, I'd fuck you both at the same time for the rest of my life...”

Kenny's eyes were dripping uncontrollably, a constant stream of tears trailing down his reddened face and onto. He made the mistake of glancing down again (unable to move his head and fully see, of course), and found that Kota's eyes had once again fluttered open.

His expression was desperate, bordering on _pained_ , and tight with ecstasy. When he at last looked up at Kenny, the tears that were of pure joy.

“I love you,” he whispered—quiet, soft, vulnerable. Words reserved only for his beloved Kenny-tan. Of course, he loved the Bucks, too, and cared for them deeply.

But _his_ Kenny was unique in all the Universe. The one who crossed a world to jump into his life, and then had the fucking gall to shatter it, shatter _him_ to pieces.

The one he just couldn't live without, whose absence left him empty, and whose presence made him whole.

The person he loved so much that it scared him.

The other half of his soul.

_I love you._

Kenny saw it all in Kota's eyes, and he felt it too, and it broke him completely.

Sobbing, the blond came with a muted scream, vision going completely white, then black, and finally flashing with color behind his closed-tight eyelids.

Kota came next, mouth open in a silent scream as his seed painted his Golden Lover's stomach and chest. Nick gripped Kenny's hips hard, coming a few seconds later, spilling so much into the blond that it began to leak out onto the bed. Matt came not soon after, pulling out of Kenny's now-slack mouth just in time. He didn't want to make Kenny swallow, so instead he allowed himself to simply come on Kenny's body and hair, his essence mixing a bit with Kota's.

The four of them collapsed in a heap, labored breathing the only sound in the silence that followed. No one moved for several moments, and the heavy sweetness of the moment kept them pinned together, so similar to being in the ring.

Matt stirred first, rolling to the side and off the bed. He used the frame to stand, taking in the sight of his little brother, Kenny, and Kota lying naked together, and shook his head.

“Ridiculous,” he commented, although, of course, he was smiling as well.

Nick was next to return to consciousness, blinking and confused. He pulled out of Kenny, and nearly toppled onto the floor. “That was...intense,” he mumbled, slowly stumbling off to the kitchen to grab water for them all.

While he was gone, Matt helped roll Kenny off of Kota, both men still quite unconscious from the night's activities. He placed light kisses of each of their foreheads.

“Should I wake them up to take a shower?” he asked Nick when he returned, setting the glasses of water on the nightstand.

“Nah, just let them sleep...I doubt they'd wake up now, anyway...They're long gone.”

Matt nodded, and shuffled off to the bathroom to grab some washcloths and a small basin of warm water. With Nick's help, they cleaned their Golden Lovers off as best they could, arranging their bodies so that they were both lying comfortably on the bed, still out of it, and still in each others arms.

“They're so cute,” the younger Buck laughed. “I want to join them. Climb right in the middle.”

“We can in a minute, but I think we need a shower,” Matt observed, feeling somewhat sticky. Nick nodded in agreement.

“A shower sounds great...Together?” he asked hopefully, eyes lighting up when Matt nodded.

“Hell yeah, together. Let's go!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy birthday, my beloved friend! It's finally done! And now...I may need to shower as well, ha.


End file.
